Drunk & Disorderly
by RagingWaffles
Summary: She's at his doorstep, and she's drunk. Or so he thinks. But he can't refuse her, doesn't think he ever will be able to. Rated M for language and for other obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. I have no excuse for my slacking off, but it _is_ the holidays so. This one's a little different, and I really hope you like it. Been working at it all day. **

**Notice the rating, it's there for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing TV show.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk &amp; Disorderly<strong>

She's drunk. Literally all over the place. He doesn't know how she got here, and he hopes to God she didn't drive. Not in her condition. But he likes to think she's more responsible than that.

He knows he should just drive her back to her place, but her smile and her eyes, her _eyes_ are, full of _something_, alright. He doesn't exactly know what yet.

"Are you gonna let me in, _Officer_?" she manages to spell out. How? He doesn't know. But damn, her voice, it's much lower than usual and that sends an uncontrollable shiver runs down his back and, well, he kind of _likes_ it.

He doesn't really want to let her in, but it _is _chilly outside so... Without a word, he steps aside to let her in. She took his wordless invitation and stumbled inside bracing herself on the doorframe for stability. She tries to kick the door close, which is, a _bad_idea, ends up losing her balance and falling to the floor face first.

Sam snorts and decides to watch just a bit. It's not every day you get to see Andy McNally lose control like _this_. Although, he can think of _other_ways to make her lose control...

_Hold your horses there, Sammy, she's drunk._

He watches her wavering figure as she gets up, face all flushed. Probably from the alcohol, he thinks. And she's got that smirk again.

He'll just throw her in the guest room, because she is not gonna get saliva on his new couch, _no way_. Offering his hand out to help her, she grabs on and lets him pull her around the house. And it's possible his heart rate accelerated a bit. Because this totally looked like he was taking her to bed, with him. Which is totally not what he's doing. _One day_, he thinks.

She's gripping his hand with both of hers now. And her smile, it's really bigger, too. They reach the door of the guest room, and he opens it. He pulls her in and turns on the light on the bedside table. And, _shit_, she's so beautiful right now. It's only now he takes in her clothing. Light blue tank top with skin-tight jeans. She's wearing make-up, but not too much to make it slutty. Though he's pretty sure she'd still rock the slutty look. Like on her first undercover op.

He sits her down on the bed while he loosens the covers. And she keeps giving him those eyes. Like she's trying to hypnotize him into doing something he'll totally regret. But he knows he doesn't have to be hypnotized to-. _Okay._She reaches out and palms his forearm. Which he freezes, staring back into her eyes. He could just lean in... But he doesn't.

"Alright, McNally. Do whatever you need to do before you go to sleep, I'm going to bed." he says. Her smile fades a little, he notices.

He gets up to close the curtains, and when he turns around, she's, she's in her underwear, shirt and pants tossed on the bed. And she's walking towards him, like a predator. He thinks it's sexy though. But he shouldn't. It's wrong. He's taking steps back and finds himself up against the wall. She just chuckles at the panicked look upon his face. She thinks this is funny, she-

His mind stops working when her chest reaches his. He doesn't know how her nipples got this hard, but he's not gonna ask. All he's thinking about here is ripping her bra apart and having his way with her breasts. But he shouldn't. It's wrong, for him to want that. She's his rookie for God's sake.

He can smell the alcohol from her breath, that's how close she is. And her hands, on his chest, he can feel her nails through his shirt. God, he's losing control here. And then she's whispering in his ear.

"Stop over thinking." she murmurs, and it's funny she's using his own words against him. But he's not laughing right now. Especially when her hands cups his crotch. He's dealing with the Devil right now, and he's losing. It's her smell, some kind of perfume with the mix of the booze, gives him a hint of what she'd taste like. And, _shit_, he can _barely_ control his hands now, by his sides. But, it's his rookie. He _has_to.

"_McNally,_" He aims it for a warning, but it comes out more like plea here. She heard that, and though she may be too drunk to walk a straight line, she _knows_she's pushing him to the edge. It's only a matter of time.

Then her hand starts rubbing, down there, and she's whispering naughty things in his ear. Her body pressed up against his, breasts poking at his chest. He's lost count of her other hand and he soon realizes where it is when her bra drops. Taking off the straps, she swings it around carelessly. That seems to snap him out of it.

"McNally, that's _enough_. You're gonna stop this and sleep it off." He _tries_ to glare, like, maybe she can't see his dilated pupils, but he left the light on. _Shit_. He slowly but firmly pushes her back and sadly her hand leaves his crotch. He's about to pick up her bra and give it back when she pushes him on the bed, face first. Straddling him, he hears her drunken laugh. _Fuck_, he's in _so_much trouble. He could probably flip them, but doesn't want to. Because right now he can feel her. Feel her heat through his shirt on his lower back. Man, she's so wet.

She leans down to his level and whispers, "I'm not too drunk to do this," _To do what?_ And he's kind of panicking again. That's when he hears her. Moaning and whimpering and- _What is she doing back there_. He turns his head sideways, he sees she's got her hand down below like she's-

_Fingering herself_, on him. She's rode up his shirt so he can feel it on his skin. As wrong as it is, he wants to turn around and do it for her, or just watch her. But he's not really in a position to move and let's be honest, he's not really _trying_. He can feel her hand moving, in and out, and it's _really_ turning him on. But it shouldn't. He catches a glimpse again, and her head is thrown back, eyes closed. She's whimpering every times she touches her clit. Her other hand, weighing her breast and flicking her nipple. And then she's gone. All frantic movements and thrusting into her hand which means into him. And,_ fuck_. He'd never heard her scream like that. And she'd actually said his name, and _shit_, that was a beautiful sound. He wants to hear it again, but says nothing.

"_McNally_, I'm willing to disregard-" He's cut off when she flips them over. _Oh God_, her breasts, they're bouncing a bit and they're just waiting to be-

"I don't want to disregard anything about tonight." she answers seriously, her eyes darkening every second.

She doesn't _want_to forget. That's, well she probably will with how drunk she is.

Her hands are sliding up his sides, taking along his shirt which she takes off. Her nails are lightly scraping his skin and it tickles. Goose bumps are appearing on his whole body. And then she's kissing his collarbone, and whatever defence he still had left finally dissolved. His hands go to her hips, gripping roughly and he hears her whimper. He can feel her hands on his stomach, reaching the button of his jeans, and she has no trouble undoing them, like she's practiced this many times in her head. And that, turns him on even more. He growls, _growls_, when her hand wraps around his member, and it's possible he thrusts into her eager hand. But that's enough.

He rolls them over and grips her wrist from his penis, puts it over her head. "If you don't leave _now_," he hears himself say. Because there's _no way_ after _this_, he's going to let her sleep in the room across his. But he doesn't finish his sentence. He's pretty sure she gets the meaning. He wanders his hand down below and slides a finger between her folds. _Fuck_, she's, incredibly wet. She closes her eyes, moaning and he can feel her breath on his jaw. It's just, having her at his mercy, it's a feeling he wants more often. But he doesn't want to get ahead of himself. Because that would be a bit selfish.

He takes a nip at her neck, because he couldn't resist, and it tastes like... _McNally_. Which is, delicious. He's still manipulating her down there, and she's _mewling _his name. So he enters a digit into her core, and it's fucking warm and juicy. Then he crooks his fingers, and _that_, is just the right thing to do it seems. She's grasping at the closest thing which are his shoulders. And she's going to leave nail marks, but he doesn't fucking _care_ at all. She's getting close again. And that's exactly what he wants. Make her lose control under _his_ touch. The louder she is, the faster his fingers go and the harder he sucks on her neck. Which is too much for her to handle and-

There she goes. "That's it," he whispers in her ear, warm breath and all. He watches her face carefully, because he wants to remember. She's biting her lip, eyes closed, and there's a small coat of sweat covering her neck and forehead. Because, it _is_ pretty hot in here.

When her eyes start refocusing, they land on his. And it's an awkward moment, she thinks. But not for long, because she's pushing his pants down with her toes and he's _naked_. Then he's crawling back up her body, oh-so-slowly, with determined black eyes, and he sees her cheeks flush. McNally's _blushing_. But he's staring right down at her, and he's leaning in. Too fucking slow. So she decides to reach in, too, with her lips. And then- They kiss. Warm lips stuck together and moving sensually. He's the first to dip his tongue in her mouth. He just-He can't _breathe_ right now. It's just, the first time they'd kissed, it was so fast and- _too fast_, and now he's actually _taking_ his time. Exploring deep into her mouth and she likes it too. She hooks a leg behind his knee and she's moaning into his mouth. He finally pulls back, and cups her face with one hand while the other is beside her arm for support.

"I _need_ you, right now. _Please,_ Sam." she's-, _pleading_. _God. _And then she jerking him towards her, running her thumb on the tip making his eyes roll at the back of his head. And that- feels too fucking good. But he's not ready yet. He hasn't made acquaintance with her breasts. So he slides down her body, his stomach tickled by her curls, and cups her breast. In result she throws her head back biting her lip and she's scraping her nails on his scalp. He gets another idea, thrusting a finger inside her warm core again. It's crazy, how he wants to pleasure her this much, and he's gotten nothing in return. Patience is what it takes here.

His fingers are thumbing her clit and he's suckling and kissing her breasts and- It's like he already_ knows_ what she likes. Then he accelerates and it feels so good. She's over the edge not much longer after.

But, now she _knows_ it's his turn, because he's been too good to her. So she sits up and flips them over. She pushes him up the bed so he lean on the head board. And she's sitting on him, hasn't entered her yet but he keeps dreaming about it until it will. She's taking her time though, kissing him languidly while rocking her hips into his for that bit of friction. And he's been patient and he doesn't want to push her, but he's a little desperate himself.

To his relief, she finally gropes his aching member and strokes him a few times. She nibbling his ear and _fuck_, just that is gonna make him come. And, that's not how he really wants to-

She guides him into her home, her slick and wet walls swallowing him. He almost comes at the feeling, but he's not gonna embarrass himself like that so he waits for her to adjust. "_Oh_," he hears her whimper out. He's hoping she's surprised at how good he feels inside of her, because he is. But, he's been patient enough, and now he wants more. Besides, it's _his_ turn.

He urges her by the hips to start moving, and she catches along. And_ shit,_ it's so raw, the friction created by sensuous movements. He's burying his face in her breasts, kissing and biting, while she's moaning out to God. He hears his name, too, a couple of times.

"_Andy,_ you feel so fucking _good._" He mumbles into her skin, and it's the first time he's calling her by her first name. She hears that, but that's not the important matter here. She starts out slow, with him meeting each of her thrusts. But, he's been patient enough, so he goes faster. She's following his pace. And he's watching down there, watching himself go in and out, and it's _fucking _amazing. He feels the tightening at the bottom of his spine, but he doesn't want to- Not until she close too.

So he reaches one hand between them and finds her clit. It's, it's really throbbing. Maybe that's what three orgasms in-a-row do. But she doesn't seem to mind. So he starts rubbing it with the pad of his finger, and _shit,_ she sure likes that. Her movements become wilder, her moans become louder and he knows she two inches from heaven. And when she lets go, he lets go, too. The room filled with groans and moans and, he's _so_ high right now. It takes them both a moment, after _that_, and he's really not pushing because he doesn't mind her deadweight on his chest. He_ likes_ it. Even _lo-_

_Whoa there. This was nothing, probably won't even remember anything tomorrow. She's still drunk, _he thinks.

She finally lifts her head up and looks at him, and _damn, _she's so beautiful right now. So he leans in to kiss her, because he just _had_ to. Maybe this was going to be his last kiss for a while, because she'd probably hate him tomorrow, for letting him take advantage of her in a drunk state. But a little part of him hoped to God she'd remember this night. Because he will, you _fucking_ bet he will, for the rest of his living days probably.

She hasn't taken him out yet, like, maybe she doesn't want to. Maybe she likes this feeling, too. And_ fuck, _wouldn't that be nice. But, then she's moving around and she finds a spot beside him. She's-, she's _cuddling_ him. Which is, perfectly fine by him. He's not gonna talk, because that'll ruin the momentum, and he sure as hell does not want that. So he sticks with lulling her to sleep by caressing her hair, which finally puts him to sleep, too.

Tomorrow's another day, for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Review? Maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure about this one. I don't know where I'm going with it yet so, bear with me. Please.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2;<span>**

He felt the bed shift, felt her moving around. But she wasn't awake yet, he's pretty sure. Her breathing's still steady so...

It's possible he's slithering closer to her, maybe to hold her back when she decides to bolt. Because maybe he doesn't trust her enough about this. Like, she's walked away before so, yeah.

He puts a heavy arm on her waist, and it's warm, spreads his fingers across her belly. She smells so good, he finds, when he stuffs his nose in her hair. Smells just like her. So he reaches with his hand, threads his fingers into the strands and closes his eyes planning on going back to sleep. That's when she shifts, turning in his arms, and God isn't she just too fucking beautiful. Seriously. And she's slowly opening her eyes, like she's taking her time because she's not ready to face him yet. His eyes are open, waiting for hers to focus. And so, there they are, looking at each other, with no words coming to mind.

She reaches out with a hand on his jaw, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb and feeling the morning stubble scratch her palm. She isn't smiling, just- looking. She's not shying away either so, that's good. He finds comfort in her soft hand, possibly reassuring. But uh, he thinks it won't last long.

He's guessing she's not the type to stay. Maybe he's speaking from experience, maybe the blackout night... But this time, it's, well it's much different. She isn't this broken girl who'd just shot a man, (several times), and needed a shoulder to cry on. But more of a drunken girl who'd taken too many shots, possibly, and needed a shoulder to lean on to stop herself from falling. Literally. Which, she did fall though. And _shit_, he forgot to ask about her head. She'd actually hit it pretty hard yesterday, plus she's got the whole hangover thing going on.

"_McNally_..." he whispers, and he likes it, saying her name in such an intimate tone. He's stroking her hair, and it's so heavenly soft, he just-

"_Swarek_", and _oh God_, her voice, it's filled with morning rust which is, pretty _fricking_ hot. She still has that seriousness which, _okay_, he's getting a little nervous here. Just saying.

So, he starts leaning in, still looking deep into her eyes, gauging her reaction, until their noses meet. And it's really cute, _what the fuck_, did he just say cute? _Damn_, she's starting to rub off on him.

Both breathing in the same air, he does this Eskimo kiss. Which, he thinks he's done before, with her. Possibly during blackout night. And well, that earns him a smile, a real one. Teeth and all. Eyes closed. So he kisses her for real, slow, no tongue, doesn't want to push her. It's actually closed mouth, but it's just as nice, because it's with her.

He feels himself roll, slowly, on top of her, either knees beside her thighs. And okay, this could easily get out of control, like _last night_...

"How's your head?" he asks when they finally part, cupping her face into his rather large hand. And okay, he's getting too used to this. Which, _fuck_. God damn heart is doing things to him, it's not his fault. But, she just looks like this little fragile doll, he wants to take care of her. Although he's pretty sure he'd get his head eaten if he said that to her. So, _yeah_.

"It's uh, not bad. I mean, for a hangover. Could you get me a glass of water?" she asks, innocently.

Though he's not really, thinking straight right now. Her hands running up his sides leaving trails of shivers appearing on his skin. "Yeah." he answers, reluctantly. And he's cursing himself for asking, not that he doesn't care, _oh God_ he does care, but it kind of broke the moment. Which okay, really sucks. So he gets up and off, heads for the bathroom. He grabs a carton cup from under the sink and fills it with water, then brings it back to her. And he's a little scared, actually, like maybe she won't even be there. Or she'll be dressed up and ready to go. Because he actually wants to spend his day off with her. _Shit._

Good news, she's still there, face buried in the fluffy pillow, and ain't that a beautiful scene. Bare back glowing a little under the sun coming from the window.

"_McNally_," and she lifts her head up, fast, flips over in the bed and stares up at him. He smiles inwardly and brings the cup to her waiting hand. Her hair's all messy but she doesn't seem to care, and he likes that. He could really get used-

_Whoa._

She downs the cup and puts it on the night table, and he's still standing there. He's still gazing intently into her eyes, and he sees her blushing, like _last night_. And then the memories start flashing through his mind and it's turning him on again. But he doesn't know if she remembers...

She swallows, and that simple act shouldn't turn him on, but it does. "Did we uh-" she doesn't finish her sentence, but _fuck_, he knows _exactly_ the rest. She doesn't remember? Well, he shouldn't be surprised really.

"I'm kidding," she says after a beat, a little smirk appearing. So, she does remember? Maybe she wasn't that drunk. _Idiot_, he's still standing there. So she pulls him in, by his hand, and he looks mesmerized and it's fucking stupid. _Really_. Then her lips are stuck on his, and he feels the swipe of her tongue across his lips and it's so soft. She pulls him in completely, throws him on the bed, and pounces on him. It's her turn to straddle him, and _shit_, he usually isn't the _sex in the morning_ type but with her, it's, well, _different_. That's it.

And they're both still naked, so he feels her wet heat on his stomach. _Fuck_, she's warm and it's amazing. She latches her mouth onto his neck and sucks. And it's possible a groan escapes his mouth, she doesn't seem to mind though. It's probably encouraging her, if all. Her hands are everywhere at once and he's really hard by now so. He can feel himself brushing against her thigh, and he imagines she _knows _it. Because she thrusting, and fuck, he thinks he's gonna come right then and there.

"_Andy_.." he tries, tapping lightly on her shoulder, but the thing is he doesn't want her to stop at all. Is that _bad_? Yeah it is. Because _she's his fucking rookie_. But he's a man _for God's sake_, he has his own needs.

Eventually, she pulls back, and she's got that look again. The one with no hesitation, like _last night_. And he's afraid he'll lose control again. _Hell_, he's already lost it.

"I want you." and oh, that's nice to hear. But there are a few definitions to the word _"want"_ here. He's not sure which. Maybe she means like want him with a relationship? _Uh._She doesn't give him much time to think about it because she's kissing him, all needy, and she's stroking him. Uh, okay.

He doesn't really understands this. Like, why she wants him this bad. _All of a sudden_. They'll talk about later, he thinks.

So he flips them over, and she does this surprised laugh. Her legs wrap around his waist, opening herself for him and _fuck_, he can't hold on much longer. He really just wants to shove himself deep into her and make animalistic sounds until he comes. And she's getting the hint probably, because she's guiding him inside and her heat is engulfing him. It's, really _amazing_. She's got this small smile playing on her lips, she just looks so beautiful. So he kisses her, slow and he's really into it here. He's acting like this sweet guy with her, which is, kind of unusual, he guesses. But he starts moving, because he wants- _no_, needs to. His pace isn't slow at all, more like quick deep pumps and she seems to like that by the way she's purring in his ear. He wants to hear more, so he sneaks a hand between them and finds her clit. Starts to play with it, and she's all moaning and dark eyes.

A couple of flicks later, she comes hard, gripping his shoulder tightly, and whimpering in his mouth. Which makes him even harder and _fuck_, it's almost unbearable. He wants to come, but he holds on. Watches her breasts dance under him, he attaches his lips to one of them and sucks softly. She digs her heels into his ass and that, _fuck_, that's it for him. He's gone, coming hard and groaning loudly. One hand in her hair straightening it, while he deals with the aftershocks. He's breathing into her ear, eyes closed, and she's breathing into his. Warm breath tickling his skin. She chuckles, and it's _sexy_. _God_, everything about this woman is fucking attractive. He's scared these feelings aren't going to go away when she leaves. What, Sam Swarek and feelings. That shouldn't be in the same sentence. _But it is.  
><em>  
>He slips out, and looks down at her. She's got her eyes closed, arms still clenching the sheets. He leans and kisses her forehead before he heads to shower.<p>

* * *

><p>He wasn't expecting her. Thought maybe she'd leave while he showered. But as her cold skinny fingers crossed his nipples and chest hairs, he thought again. So, he smiles and puts his hands over hers. Smooth skin and all, shining under the spray of water. He turns around, to see her beautiful face. And <em>God<em>, it's possible her face lights just this bit, he's not sure though. Maybe it's his rusty imagination playing tricks in his head. Her flawless skin reminds him just how much he's older than her. Because his face, it's much more wrinkled than before in his younger days.

He cups her face, leans in to kiss her, nothing too sexual. He actually doesn't want to spend all day in the shower. Then he'd end up looking like an old wrinkled man. _Ah hell_, he already is old. Too old for her, that's sure.

She washes his back with soap, and she drops kisses on his neck. Just these little pecks. Not looking for more, _really_. So he washes her hair with his shampoo because it's not like he _has_ women's shampoo. He's gentle, so much that it surprises him. He's like, learning a new side of himself. A side he likes.

They finish showering and dry themselves up. She puts on some boxers he lends her and a t-shirt she finds lying on the ground. Surely from last night. _Obviously. _

"You hungry?" he asks, all dressed up and leaning on the door frame.

"Starving.", is her reply, as she walks towards him. She leans up and gives him a quick kiss before walking past him in the kitchen. So he follows.

He makes himself a cereal bowl while she makes this banana sandwich, which he's never heard of. They make small talk while she shuffles around in his kitchen.

Later on, they're sitting at his dining table, eating, when she blurts it out.

"You know, using scotch as mouthwash was a great idea." Sam drops his spoon and stares, mouth wide open, eyebrows up to his hairline.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
